I Hate You?
by hu said evil ws a bd thng
Summary: DG. This story is about Hate? Chaos ? Fights ? Love ?.... I think so...... Please R&R...


**A/N: I do NOT own harry potter. **

** Luna is in Gryffindor and she is very OOC. Just want to remind you so that you won't get confused**

**Now on with the story !**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

"You look perfect, dear," commented her reflection.

And very right it is. At the age of 16, Ginevra Molly Weasley had the perfect body, toned from years of playing Quidditch. She was 5'6 and had the legs to die for. She had creamy and smooth skin. She had rosy pink cheeks. She had big chocolate brown eyes and slightly pouted lips. Her hair was a dark blood red color that curls at the tips in the middle of her back. All in all, Ginny Weasley was the epitome of beauty.

She smiled at her reflection, added some clear lip gloss to her pink lips and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"What took you so long? We're going to be late for the train," exclaimed Ron to her as she sat across from him.

"Oh, do shut up, Ron," replied Ginny amusingly. "If I know, you just can't wait to see Hermione and snog her senseless."

At that remark, Ron's ears went red from embarrassment and walked straight to the sink to deposit his plate.

"Now, now Ginny, dear. Don't go teasing your brother like that." Her mother scolded her but with a smile on her face. She really wished that Hermione would become a part of their family, officially. They all know that Ron and Hermione are madly in love with each other so why not make it official?

Ginny just chuckled with the same thoughts in her mind and went back to eating her breakfast.

"Bye, mum."

Ginny waved at her mother at the window inside the Hogwart's Express. She found an empty compartment near the back of it and made herself comfortable inside. She sat near the window and was watching the beautiful view outside the train.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that the compartment door flew open and closed until the person that walked in cleared its throat.

"Luna!"

Ginny shrieked as she hugged her best friend all her life since Hogwarts.

Luna Lovegood was the best friend of Ginny. She had straight gold-ish blond hair that fell at her shoulders and had pale skin. She was 5'7 and had a slim figure. Her eyes were electric blue and had small lips but cute, nonetheless. Basically, she can be described as a woman with an ethereal beauty.

"Ginny, I missed you so much." admitted Luna as she hugged her best friend with a bon-crushing hug.

They eventually sat down across from each other and began chatting.

"So Gin, how was your summer?" Luna asked as she munched on a chocolate frog since she missed breakfast this morning.

"Ugh! It was so boring! I really wish you were with me or have a job or just something to do." Ginny complained.

"Oh Gin! I'm sorry! If I knew that you were that bored, I shouldn't have come with Daddy in Paris." Luna said apologetically.

"It's okay, Lu. It's really not your fault. Anyways, before we get sentimental or something, how was your summer in Paris?" asked Ginny excitedly.

"Oh my gosh Gin! You should go there! It's so cool!"

The women began to chatter, endlessly. They exchanged stories about everything they could think of.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Weaslette and Lovegood," drawled a voice from their compartment door.

"Shut it, Zabini if you know what's good for you!" Ginny gritted out angrily while Luna was glaring daggers at him.

Blaise Zabini was just leaning casually at the door frame, smirking at them.

"Grown a backbone, have we?"

"Why, yes. But that's really none of your concern. Now, if you kindly excuse us because as you can see, we were rudely interrupted by your unwanted presence in the middle of our conversation." Ginny said calmly with unhidden traces of irritation in her voice.

"Sorry for the interruption, Madams." Blaise said sarcastically and bowed low for the effect. With that, he walked out of the compartment and doing God knows what.

"Wow Gin, what was that?" Luna asked, shock marring her features.

Before the other girl could answer the compartment door and in came the Golden Trio. Hermione and Ron came in hand in hand while Harry at their back, kind of looking left out.

"Ginny! Where were you? We were worried!"

"Ron! Dude! Chill! I was just talking here with Luna, you know and besides, I am a big girl already." Ginny said, trying very hard not to role her eyes at the over protectiveness of her brother. Honestly! Is he blind? Ginny thought darkly.

"You know, Ron, she's right," Hermione said before Ron could retort to Ginny's statement.

"I mean, are you blind?" Hermione said as if she read Ginny's thoughts and as gentle as possible as to not upset Ron. "Ginny is a big and might I add a beautiful girl now and I trust that she is capable of taking care of herself. Right, Gin?"

"Right." Ginny said thankfully. That is one of the reasons why Ginny liked Hernione. Aside from being a good and trusted friend, she doesn't treat Ginny as a baby or a girl who is not capable of taking care of herself.

"Oh, alright. But gin, if something is wrong, jus—just tell us, okay?"

"Okay." Ginny replied. She was happy that Ron already dropped the subject. Thanks to 'Mione for that. She thought happily.

"Hey guys, have you seen Malfoy around?"

It was the first time Harry talked since the three of them reached the compartment. Now Harry mentioned it, she noticed that she hasn't seen Malfoy around. Isn't he suppose to torment people who scaught his fancy? She thought disgustedly albeit curiously.

"Yeah, you're right, mate. I haven't seen him since we arrived. Maybe he finally joined the jr. Death Eaters or something." Ron said a little bit cheerfully that irritated Hermione.

"Ron, don't jump into conclusions!" Hermione exclaimed, clearly irritated.

"It could be." Ron defended himself and they started to bicker again, as usual.

"Did you see him anywhere, Luna?" Harry asked Luna while his two best friends were aguing.

"No. But his partner in crime came in here to bother us but not to worry, everything is fine." Luna replied.

That stopped Ron and Hermione from bickering and looked from Luna to Ginny.

"Is it true, Gin? I swear to Merlin I'm gonna kill him!" Ron asked. His voice containing anger and furry.

Ginny sent Luna a dark look as she smiled at her sheepishly before answering her brother.

"Guys, as Luna said, there's nothing to worry about. We just exchanged a few words and then he went off." Ginny said in her most sweet voice, hoping that Ron, Harry and Hermione would just drop the subject.

Before Ron could protest, Hermione waved her hand as a sigh of dropping the subject.

"Ron! We still have a meeting in the prefects car in five minutes and were going to be late!" Hermione said. Ron went out grumpily. She bid the 3 remaining occupants in the compartment and followed Ron out.

""Ladies, mind if I join you?" Harry asked as he rubbed the back of her neck, a sign of being uncomfortable.

Ginny noticed it and chuckled at his discomfort.

"Don't worry, Harry, we don't bite… hard," Ginny said mischievously and Harry burst out laughing while making herself comfortable beside Luna.


End file.
